La Forma de mi Corazón
by dark vampire hanyou girl
Summary: Thomas esta arrepentido de haber alejado a Marie. con una cancion muy especial le hará llegar sus sentimientos


La forma de mi corazón

Thomarie

Suspiro, ya se me ha hecho una costumbre, una costumbre que hago desde el día que me confesó que me quería, y no como un amigo o hermano. Pero claro tengo que ser un cobarde y callarme mis sentimientos por ella pues di media vuelta y Salí huyendo a mi casa.

Desde entonces hablamos lo necesario y nos evitamos lo más posible. Tenía 12 años en ese entonces, antes que me juzguen necesitan saber por qué la dañé. Nadie vería con buenos ojos nuestra relación, en cambio serían ojos llenos de decepción, dirían cosas como "sucios", "pervertidos", "horrible", etc. yo lo soportaría, por ella cruzaría el océano de un extremo al otro nadando, pero ella no, ella es demasiado frágil y buena para ser tachada de manera tan vil.

Ojala me dejaras pedir perdón y entregarte estos sentimientos que siempre he tenido hacia ti. Pero ¿Cómo? Lo que hacemos es evitarnos y no sería correcto que me acercara a ti solo para decirte "Lo siento", te conozco, creerías que me estaría burlando de ti.

Ocultas bastante bien tu dolor aunque no me logras engañar a mí, lo logras con los demás. De hecho organizaste un concierto en beneficencia así te lograrías distraer un rato.

Ya sé cómo mostrarle mis sentimientos, juntando mis dos mejores amigos: mi guitarra y mi talento por la música, me ayudaran en esta misión.

-tiempo después-

Wow sí que hay mucha gente, vaya Marie cuando te esfuerzas en algo lo consigues a lo grande, ojala esa ley se aplicara a tus inventos así Phineas no tendría que reparar la casa cada dos horas.

Ahora te pediré perdón pues te he dañado de una manera tan terrible.-

_Trata de perdonarme, por favor no te vayas princesa mía. No te asustes al mirarme, por favor cada minuto lejos de ti me debilita. Sálvame de quien me he convertido, sólo tú puedes hacerlo, nadie más que no sea tú lo logrará._

Te diviso entre la gente al mismo tiempo que el primer coro entra, que es lo que realmente siento. Recuerdo todo lo malo que te he hecho, desde que nos conocimos _he tratado de ser alguien que no soy, por esa estupidez te sumí en la obscuridad._

Por favor, déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón.-

_De seguir siendo malvado, pensaría que u tristeza es hermosa y tu soledad es trágica._

Ayúdame no puedo ganar esta guerra solo.-

_Toma mi mano no la sueltes, cada segundo apartado de ti me mata._

Tú puedes ayudarme del hombre en que me he convertido.-

Recuerdo esa pelea, todo por el maldito invento para reflejar mi humor, ahora te hiero más que aquella vez, por ser alguien obscuro que por poco acaba con la única luz que poseía en aquél abismo. _Nena déjame mostrarte cómo soy realmente frente a tus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo del verano._

Estoy aquí con mi confesión, no tengo nada que ocultar, en realidad, no sé por dónde empezar. Tal vez enseñándote mi corazón.-

No hemos apartado la vista de nuestros ojos en toda la canción, tocando algunos acordes con mi vieja amiga, mi guitarra, realizo una acción que nunca pensé que tendría el valor para hacerla: acerco dos de mis dedos a mis labios, señalándote antes de continuar. Tu cara cambia de dolor a un gran asombro y sorpresa.

Observo aquello que he hecho, ya no quiero tener el papel del chico malo pues te hundiré en la obscuridad ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón.-

Veo que tus ojos se vuelven brillosos junto a una bella y enorme sonrisa en esos preciosos labios.

Viendo mis acciones que hice sabemos que trate de ser alguien que no era. Jugué con este papel para envolverte en obscuridad y sufrimiento. Ahora solo déjame mostrarte la figura de mi corazón.-

Grandes ovaciones me reciben pero no son lo que vine a buscar, me acerco a ti y, totalmente sonrojado, te abrazo, el cual correspondes. Te susurro aquellas palabras que sellaran mi promesa.

Te mostrare la forma de mi corazón.-

Al saberse correspondido, este corazón mío. Que ya creía estaba roto, comienza a latir de manera irrefrenable más cuando oigo:

También lo hare yo mi querido Thomy, te amo.-

Yo también Marie, Yo también.-


End file.
